Jukebox
The Jukebox is a special feature in the Collection Mode exclusive to Xenoblade Chronicles 3D on the New Nintendo 3DS (along with the Model Viewer), whereby the player can play musical tracks from the game at their leisure. With headphones plugged into the New 3DS, one can listen to the game's music while having the system closed in sleep mode. In the beginning, there are only a few tracks available, but as the player progresses through the story, more become available over the course of the game. Tracks are unlocked using tokens earned from the Music Raffle in Collection mode, and tokens can be earned in three ways: 3 for scanning the Shulk amiibo, 2 for every hit in StreetPass, and 1 for every 5 Play Coins exchanged. In addition, 10 tokens are awarded when viewing Collection mode for the first time, 100 tokens are awarded upon completing the game for the first time and 99 tokens for reaching level 99 for the first time. While 1 token gives the player a chance at earning a new track, 3 tokens are necessary to guarantee a new track. The music is divided into three categories: Event Tracks (represented by a red gem upon reception), Field Tracks (represented by a green gem), and a Bonus Track (represented by a blue gem). There are 91 tracks in the game. Event Tracks * Main Theme * Prologue A * Prologue B * Everyday Life * Memories * A Friend on My Mind * The Monado Awakens * Crisis * Engage the Enemy * Sorrow * Ancient Mysteries * Reminiscence * Urgency * Intrigue * Regret * Face * Disquiet * Unfinished Business * Apprehension * Reminiscence (Music Box) * Riki the Legendary Heropon * Egil's Theme * Towering Shadow * A Tragic Decision * Shulk and Fiora * Riki's Kindness * Shadows Creeping * Tension * The Battle is Upon Us * Thoughts Enshrined * Rage, Darkness of the Heart * Bionis' Awakening * A Spiritual Place * Zanza the Divine * The God-Slaying Sword * Majesty * Once We Part Ways * Futures That Lie Ahead * Ending Theme - Beyond the Sky * Epilogue Field Tracks * Hometown * Hometown (Night) * Colony 9 * Colony 9 (Night) * Time to Fight! * Tephra Cave * Gaur Plain * Gaur Plain (Night) * In the Refugee Camp * Colony 6 - Ether Mine * An Obstacle in Our Path * Satorl Marsh * Satorl Marsh (Night) * Hostile Gazes * Colony 6 - Silence * Forest of the Nopon * Forest of the Nopon (Night) * Frontier Village * Frontier Village (Night) * Eryth Sea * Eryth Sea (Night) * Alcamoth, Imperial Capital * Alcamoth (Night) * Where the Ancestors Sleep * Colony 6 - Rebuilding * Prison Island * Enemies Closing In * Visions of the Future * Valak Mountain * Valak Mountain (Night) * Sword Valley * Sword Valley (Night) * Galahad Fortress * You Will Know Our Names * The Fallen Land * The Fallen Land (Night) * Colony 6 - Hope * Hidden Machina Village * Mechonis Field * Mechanical Rhythm * Agniratha, Mechonis Capital * Agniratha (Night) * Central Factory * Irregular Bound * Bionis' Interior (Carcass) * Bionis' Interior (Pulse) * The End Lies Ahead * Memory's End * Zanza's World * Colony 6 - Future Bonus Track * Hope See also * Xenoblade Original Soundtrack * Xenoblade Chronicles Special Soundtrack * Live Recording Category:XC1 Music Category:Collection Mode